


Valentine

by amenialaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Romance, Science Fiction, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amenialaii/pseuds/amenialaii
Summary: Chrome X affected very few people. Unfortunately, Valentine's family line were known carriers. She hoped she could get through life ignoring the infection in her veins, but you can't outrun genetics. And sometimes, hiding the things you can't control can really mess up the people around you.





	Valentine

**Prologue**

   She should have seen it coming really. The silent poison that coursed through her veins was no stranger to her. She could remember the distinct smell of burnt sugar as she watched her mother’s hand stain black in horror as a child. A smell that was currently assaulting her senses again, her own hand stained black in some twisted redo of a memory she long wished to forget. Was it weird that here, kneeling against hard pavement, unable to catch her breathe, all she could think was if her younger sister would be dealing with the same thing a few years from now.

   Though she guessed not everything was or would be the same. No. Her mother didn’t have to deal with the devastating sounds of someone she loved and yet despised sobbing and screaming in the background. Didn’t have to deal with the site of a family member pointing a gun at said person screaming their own obscenities that her head just couldn’t focus on right now. Her sister wouldn’t have to deal with this either. There was no one left for her younger sibling to lose after this, Demetria would be alone.

   A surge of panic rushed through her at the thought. Her sister was never good at taking care of herself, she’d have to learn. There was no way she was coming out of this alive. Even if she did manage to make it out of this building and to a hospital she’d buy herself what? A few hours, a few days if she was lucky? Definitely not a few weeks. She could feel her blood freezing in her own veins...no, not even a few days. She wasn’t making it out of here. Huffing out an unsteady breathe she planted her hands against the smooth surface below and pushed with all her might.

   She sort of surged upwards and swayed to the right. For a second she thought she would hit the ground but she managed to stable herself on her feet. The voices around her shouted out again, but this time directed at her. She was still too disoriented to comprehend. All she could think about was how this had to stop. Right now. She was an idiot, really she was. She could have put a stop to this weeks ago. Could have made sure there were still people around for her younger sister after she was gone. Could have made it so much easier for everyone.

   Pride, her father had said, had been her mother’s undoing long before illness. It seems it was hers as well. God she was like a carbon copy., she made all the same mistakes. Maybe in the long run, that was what would save her sister. Demetria was just like their father, and nothing at all like her or their mother. Her thoughts were starting to get off track now. Taking in a shaky breathe, she turned slightly so she could keep both of the other occupants of the rooms in her line of site.

   “You shouldn’t be moving so much,” the man to her right said as he moved a step closer. A warning shot hit the floor in front of him as her sister shrieked out a loud, “BACK OFF!”, on her other side. “Stop it,” she said as sharply as she could, cutting her sister a side-eyed look. “You both need to stop it,” she wheezed slightly with the effort of speaking, “You have to stop fighting over me, over this. I’m not making it out of this building, but I’m not going to stand here and watch you two go down with me.”

   The man on her right breathed in sharply like she’d just punched him in the gut. “You don’t mean that,” his shaky voice rung through her skull. He rocked on the balls of his feet, wanting to move closer but not daring to at this time. “We’re getting out of here, we’ll get you help, and everything will be fine just like it used to be.” Her sister barked out a cold laugh at that. Everything would not be fine, and they both knew it. “There’s no cure for Chrome X you dipshit,” her sister’s voice snarled from her left, “and she isn’t going anywhere with you! She’s going to die with me, where she belongs!”

   “NO,” the mans voice bellowed out in rage. It bounced around in her skull and her vision went blurry. “She is not dying!” Her body literally twitched with the sound of his voice. She lifted her hands up to cradle her head, but her breathing hitched as she looked at them. Black spots were oozing around under her skin, like small ink pouches exploding under the surface. This was it, the end. “I need you bot-,” her words failed her mid sentence as she swayed and hit the ground hard. Everything hurt, her muscles were twitching, her head was ringing, and god she was so cold right now.

   Vaguely she though she could hear something in the background but her senses were just too overloaded to make it out clearly. The man sprinted forward in desperation, picking her head up as he screamed,” VALENTINE. VALENTINE GET UP!” Her sister’s gun dropped to the ground as a strangled sob escaped her throat, “Valentine?” She felt heavy, like she was sinking. The pain was fading but in it’s wake it was leaving a blistering cold like nothing she’d ever experienced. She tried to concentrate on anything, anything besides this blistering chill spreading through her. She heard it then, faintly, the soft sound of someone saying her name. “VALENTINE!” Everything went black.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Authors Note: Hi everyone! I realize this prologue seems like the ending to the story but I promise that it isn’t. I have the whole thing mapped out generally and I know where I want to go with it. Chrome X will be explained more as the story goes through the motions and I expand on the setting and the characters. I have purposely left out the male character’s name in this part as I want that to be a surprise later. I appreciate comments/critiques!


End file.
